The New Beginning
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: What if... Jack was actually born in Neo Domino but not really human? Rated T for a reason. AU fic!
1. Prologue, What if

Title: The New Beginning

Prologue Pairings: None

Prologue Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's…

Claimer: A lot of stuff… I do OWN MYSELF and my cousin… Yes… I own my cousin…

Warning: Slight cursing… meh… Doesn't need a warning…

A/N: Another story! Wow! I feel like I want to take the challenge on working on more than one story at a time. If I do not succeed or it is too hard for me to do, I will stop this one and finish writing _Normal?_ Then I'll move on with this. This POV is mine! Just a little background story on how I got this idea… Random story time!

Prologue, What if…

I was sitting on my chair in my personal laboratory (my room). Pencil tapping on my chin, leaning towards the math work sheet, and sighing lightly.

"I'm tired… My brain is damaged… My hand aches… This is stupid…" I said to myself.

Soon, I got up and stretched. Surely, my back cracked a hundred times before I left my room to go get a drink. Pouring the water slowly, my mind started to think about the Satellite. How did they get fresh water to drink?

"Poor, poor people…" I said; just load enough for my cousin to hear me.

"Who poor people?" He said, stepping out of his room.

I looked towards him. "Does this concern you at all?"

Minutes flew by as he thought and I was drinking me water slowly and carefully. "Yes…" He finally said.

Shooting him a quick glare, I sighed. "I was thinking about the Satellite and how did they get fresh water." Giving him another glare, I stepped back in my room. After a lot of thinking, I decided to ditch homework for a while. This gave enough time for my cousin to step in and ruin my relaxation.

"I thought about that too." He said, steeping in.

"What kind of GUY steps into a GIRL'S room without knocking?" Silence was the only thing heard (A/N: Even though you can't hear silence). "A pervert… Like you…"

A muffled grunt slipped through his lips. "Whatever…" He sat on my bed, next to my feet (A/N: I was sitting on the chair). "Let's ask some what if questions."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I said, eye balling him an annoyed look.

"Fine! I'll start!" he said it so happily that it sounded like he never heard me or saw my look (A/N: Which he clearly did see). "What if… The Satellite never broke away from New Domino?"

I sighed, playing along in his 'fun'. "I think that Jack and Yusei would have never met but will later as their signer powers unite them. Yusei will be rich and wealthy with his family. Jack will be with his family, not too rich, not too poor. Rua and Ruka will never meet Jack, Yusei, Crow, and all those people, but maybe Aki-san. Aki-san will live in the Arcadia Movement with Divine. Crow will be with his family, he will get his same job, and he will be taking care of children. And all that stuff." I leaned against my awesome colored (A/N: Green and blue striped stars) chair.

"Okay! Your turn!" He said all excitedly.

Leaning further into my seat, I said; "What if… Someone was so annoyed with someone asking them but forcing them to play a stupid game."

Minutes past and as each one flew away, I got angrier and angrier. Finally he said; "That person who is annoyed should tell that person how she or he feels and stop playing that stupid game." Before I said anything, he continued. "My turn!" I face palmed my forehead. "Hm… What if… Jack was born in New Domino and Yusei was born there too but was sent to the Satellite like in the anime but Jack stayed in New Domino? With all the different personalities and stuff! And he got these awesome powers to transform into some kind of creature or demon! AND HE WAS BORN A VAMPIRE?"

I was about to call him a stupid idiot until I heard what he said. My eyes widen as a light bulb flashed above my head. "STORY IDEA!"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. "A story idea will happen?"

"NO!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook them violently. "YOU JUST GAVE ME AN AWESOME STORY IDEA!"

Still dumbfounded. "I did?"

I stood up and pushed him out my room. "Getting busy! I HAVE TO WRITE THIS STORY! _**HAVE TO**_!" With that said, I slammed the door in his face.

From behind the door I can hear him walking to his room asking; "What happened? What does she have to do?"

Ignoring what he said, I pushed my math homework aside and grabbed my keyboard and started typing my ideas and how this happened into notes format. That was when, a story was bloomed and petals of chapters spread into MAGICAL colors of DOOM (A/N: Maybe not DOOM but MAGICAL).

A/N: How did you like it? I wrote it into notes but I never typed it up until… Later… I have the idea but I didn't write it down. YET! My cousin and I are about the same age, he being older than me by a couple months. And yes, my cousin lives with me. Well… 2 of them. Him and my other female cousin (who is right across the hall and is older than both of us). She doesn't like coming out most of the time… Oh well! Hope you want more and please be as patient as you possibly can because I am working on more than one story at once! I'll try my best to update! Goodbye! Oh yeah! Guess what you think will happen! And I might use that idea because I think I need more ideas for this story! Send in one in any chapter! And I can take any 'what if' request and any other request! Thanks!


	2. Different Beginning

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: NONE

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… I think everyone should know that… And I don't own Vampires and Demons and Creatures and All that Jazz…

Claimer: Uh… The idea? Sure… Whatever…

Warning: Cursing… Sure…? AU? Yes…

A/N: I'm already writing! Yay! *twirls and poses* Yippee for the reviewers!

Totallystarstruck- I'm looking forward to it too! I wonder what will happen… No, really… I don't know what will happen… I ONLY KNOW THE BEGINNING! Hip hip hoorah! I know right? I always have a weird way of getting stories from my cuzzy! You PROMISE? Whoa! That's awesome!

Turbo K1000- That's my favorite also! I know right? I'll try! (Even though I seriously doubt that would ever happen) Peace out to you too? ^_^

Okay! STORY TIME! On with the magical story of Doom! (Okay… Not doom… I no like doom…)

Chapter 1, Different Beginning

Tired eyes opened from the blindness of the shining sun. His claws gripped the brick walls and pulled himself up. A moan slipped pass his razor sharp fangs. The young demon stood and stretched his wings.

"Damn mornings…" he murmured.

His wings slowly disappeared, his claws turned into nails, his fangs changed to regular human teeth, and his scarlet colored eyes slowly changed violet. He had formed into his human self. As a human, he was known as 'Jack Atlas'. The 9-yeared old 'human' boy stepped out of the alleyway and into the busy streets of New Domino. Jack was blood thirsty since 3 years ago, after his parents was murdered by a vampire hunter, but chose not to reveal his secret identity.

"Young man."

Jack quickly turned around and saw a middle-aged woman. As politely as he can, he bowed and greeted her.

"I saw you coming out of that alleyway. Are you an orphan?"

Since he was a demon/creature, his (what humans called) English vocabulary was limited. "Orphan?"

Instead what he expected was a confused look; there was a bright smile on her face. "An orphan is when a child does not have any parents or a guardian."

"Oh…" he looked down. "Yeah… I guess you can say that."

The woman patted his head. "You may live with me, young man."

Jack was shocked. "Uh… Um…" he hesitated for a while. "N-no thank you… I'm fine on my own." Even though he hated (A/N: STRONG WORD! That's harsh Jack…) humans but he didn't want to put this lady into danger with him around.

"No, no! I insist! I already have a son but he's a bit lonely." She said.

"Insist?"

The woman giggled and said; "Oh, I'll teach you on our way home."

Jack's eyes brighten. "Home…"

She led Jack to a small yet dusty garage like place with the words Poppo Time on it.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! My name is Zora."

Jack looked up. "Jack."

Before anything was said, the two heard screaming. They turned their heads towards the door and saw…

"MAMA!" yelled a little blond boy.

"Oh, Leo!"

The two hugged. Then Zora said; "I wasn't gone that long Leo."

"I know." He whined. "But I missed you! Since Daddy is not home. I was bored!"

"Bored?"

Zora and the boy named Leo looked at Jack.

"Mama… Who is that?" Leo said with a curious look on his face.

"This is Jack, Leo. He's just an orphan. He's going to be your new brother."

Leo's face brightens. "Brother? I always wanted a brother!" He runs up to Jack and yells in his face. "I'm Leo! How old are you?"

Truth be told, Jack was actually really old but he was a vampire. Now he was part human. How old was he?

"Uh… 9 years…"

Leo's eyes twinkled. "I'M AN OLDER BROTHER!" Jack looked confused. "I'm 10 years! I'm a year older than you!"

Zora interrupted. "How about you two stay home? Since I saw Jack here, I didn't buy what I needed."

"Okay!" Leo said and grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him inside (literally).

The older blond led the younger blond around the 'house'. "This is a clock shop! We live upstairs. As in 'we' I meant Mama, Daddy, and me. Now since you're apart of this family, you're going to live up there with us too!" Again, he dragged Jack upstairs. "This is Mama's and Daddy's room!" He dashed to the other side of the hall. "This is my room! See how awesome it is?"

_Awesome?_ Jack thought but kept it to himself.

Leo's room was a bright yellow (which Jack didn't really like but he kept that to himself) room with a wooden bed that has clock sheets, there were at least 6 clocks in his room, an orange desk (with 3 different pairs of watches on it), and a window with white blinds.

_So bright… _Jack thought.

"Your room is our extra guest room!" Leo led Jack to the extra room (Jack's room in other words).

The room was a dark shade of blue (which Jack did like even though he wanted the room to be pitch black), there was an empty shelf, a wooden desk, two clocks, a bed, a window with green curtains and white Pokka dots, and a green and blue striped star chair (A/N: Just like mine!).

"Do you like it?" Leo asked. "I told Mama to make a room just like this if I had another brother. She made it for the guest room since I couldn't have a blood related brother. But now you're here! Even though you're not blood related, I could see a happy future for our family!"

Jack's eye twitched every time Leo said 'blood' (A/N: Which was twice!). Leo invited Jack into his room to read comic books. Jack learned that manga was a type of Japanese comic but had volumes and series and are MUCH longer than comic books.

"Where's your father?" Jack asked.

Leo looked up. "He's at work." He smiled and continued. "I'm proud of my Daddy. He has an awesome job! And he's really good at it!"

"And that is?"

Leo's eyes twinkled. "He works as a Vampire Hunter!"

Time seemed frozen for Jack. "V-vampire H-hunter?"

"Yeah! He killed many of those ugly creatures! I heard there was only one vampire left in the whole world!"

Jack's eyes widen and he started to space out. _O-one more left? I-in the whole world? I'm the last one of my own kind? _He was starting to get dizzy.

Leo noticed. "Hey. Jack? Are you alright?" Jack collapsed; his head fell down hard on the table. "Jack!"

He grabbed one of Jack's arms and put it around his neck and dragged (I guess you can say that) him to his room (As in Jack's room). Leo gently put Jack on the bed. Jack's cheeks started to heat up and so was his forehead. Leo ran downstairs, passed through the curtains, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and ran back upstairs. As he place the ice pack on Jack's forehead, he began to think about how much trouble he would get into if his mother found out. Before he could think of an excuse, the front door opened and Zora stepped through.

"Leo! Jack! I'm home!"

Leo started to panic. What was he to do at this moment?

A/N: Cliff hanger! My very first, I think. What will Leo do? What will happen to Jack? Would Leo get punished? You can only find out in the next chapter! I sound so cheesy when I said that… Leave a review about what you think would happen next and/or give me an idea for my next chapter!

NOTE: I am suffering Writer's Block at this moment. Please forgive me if I update late.


	3. Vamp and Shadow

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: NONE

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Vampires and Creatures and Demons and Vampire Hunters and All those things…

Warning: AU stuff…

A/N: Hello Everybody… My sickness of Writer's Block still remains… JUST KIDDING! I FEEL SO HAPPY AGAIN! Replying time!

Totallystarstruck- Oh thank you! I feel the same way. Poor, poor Jackie… *insert sarcastic tone* I don't think anything will go wrong. I'm looking forward to the next chapter also! I'll try my best!

Carlyxjack- Actually, I am. I'm going to put most of the characters in this story but it's mostly going to be around Jack. Thank you!

Turbo K1000- Oh, you are so welcome! Oh, thank you! Yes! Yes we are! I will try my best!

P.S. I'll tell him, for sure… Thanks! You too! Nice catch phrase! Mine would be *twirls and poses* (even though it's not a catch phrase…) or "Good for you…?"

*twirls and poses* on with the Chapter!

Chapter 2, Vamp and Shadow

"Oh, Leo…" Zora said. "What am I to do with you…?"

"Give me a warning and don't leave me home alone again?" he replied.

_BEFORE_

"Leo! Jack! I'm home!" Zora said.

Leo started to panic. What was he to do at this moment? He sighed and said it was better off if he told the truth. Leo walked downstairs and greeted his mother with a nervous smile. Zora noticed.

"What's going on? What are you hiding Leo? Where's Jack?"

"Uh… Um… Jack is upstairs… In his room…" This was actually true. Jack was in his room.

Zora eyeballed Leo. "What is he doing up there?"

Leo began to sweat. "Err… He's lying on his bed…"

Zora leaned closer. "Why? Why is he lying on his bed?"

This was what Leo hoped not to talk about. "Because… Because… He has a fever…" He shield his face for what he thought was going to be a slap the face (A/N: That would be called child abuse.).

"Oh no, Leo."

She ran upstairs with Leo following her. Zora entered the room seeing Jack on the bed with an ice pack on his head.

_PRESENT_

"I only left you home with your younger brother for a couple of minutes… And this happens already?"

Zora was talking so load that Jack's eyes slowly opened and cocked his head to the side a little bit.

"Oh… Zora, when did you come home?" he said in a soft, weak voice.

She looked down and grabbed Jack's star chair and sat down. "Not too long ago." She replied.

"I'm sorry…" Jack said. "I forgot to tell you… I get sick pretty easily."

Leo walked and sat next to his mother. "No… It was my fault. I should have been more aware…"

"No, no… You didn't know…" Jack smiled a weak yet happy smile. "It's alright… And if you guys don't mind… I would like some time alone."

Zora and Leo nodded and left his room. When Jack was positive they were downstairs, he sat up. He placed his Ice pack on the table and formed back into his vampire self. He sighed as he flapped his wings to get the use of flapping.

"_You have wonderful acting skills, Vamp…"_ said a voice.

_Vamp_ looked down at his shadow. "What do you want, Shadow...?"

"_I just wanted to complement on your acting…"_ the voice known as _Shadow_ said. Vamp's shadow suddenly made its own movements and formed its own body. Shadow sat on the Vamp's table.

"Just go back to your shadow realm…" The young vampire said.

"_Oh… Is mister Vampy vampire upset?" _Shadow teased. _"Or does he care for __humans__."_

Vamp stared directly into his black and white (somewhat) twin's eyes. "Let me make this straight. I. Hate. Humans."

"_Ou… I'm so scared."_ Shadow said in a sarcastic tone.

The vampire stood and said, harshly; "Go. Back. To. Your. Realm." Vamp smirked. "Or I'll do what I did before."

Shadow's eyes widen. _"You wouldn't dare!"_

"I would. Now go back to your realm! I could hear the humans coming back up here."

With Vamp's vampire hearing, he could hear almost everything miles away. Shadow sunk down to the floor and turned into Vamp's imitating shadow. Vamp quickly turned human and grabbed his ice pack. He laid on his bed, placed the ice pack on his forehead, and pretended to sleep. The door slowly opened and Leo stepped through it. He was holding a bowl of soup. Carefully, he placed it on the table without making a sound. Turning around, he saw Jack sleeping soundlessly. Leo smiled and walked out of the room. Jack opened his eyes as he heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"_What a nice human…"_ Shadow said as he appeared next to Jack.

"Whatever…" He sat up.

"_Oh!"_ The black and white figure swiftly moved to the table. _"Are you going to eat your soup?"_

"Go ahead…" Jack said. He watched his shadow eat. "Where does the food go?"

Shadow looked up from his food. "_What do you mean?"_

"You're a shadow. Where does the food go when you eat it?"

"_Oh!"_ Shadow thought for a moment. _"I don't really know myself… I just eat…"_

Jack sighed. After Shadow finished licking the final spots of the bowl, he (as in Jack) laid back down on his bed. Shadow stared.

"_Humans do know how to cook. Unlike the people in the Vampire world…"_

"Don't remind me about that place."

"_I know that's where your cruel past is, Jack. No, Vamp's cruel past. But he can't hind from that place forever. That's why he has you. Jack Atlas. A human that is caring. You are different from that vampire."_ Shadow said.

Jack laid there silent. Shadow sighed and continued. _"You have a family of humans now. You are partly human yourself. You should tell them everything. From beginning to end."_

The boy looked over at his shadow. "Shadow… I guess you're right… But I still hate humans… As a vampire. But right now, I'm human, and they are family. But one thing…"

"_What is it?"_ Shadow asked as he fiddled with the spoon.

"What about the Vampire Hunter…? Leo's father… Wouldn't he want to kill me?"

"_Take the chance. If he wants to kill his son. Then he will. But if he was the right father, then he wouldn't."_ Shadow walked over and laid next to Jack.

Jack stared at the ceiling. He smiled. "Thank you, Shadow. You made me see the right thing."

Shadow smiled. _"Oh yeah! How old are you really?"_

The blonde gave his shadow a look. "I don't think you want to know."

"_Aw! Please! I REALLY want to know!"_ Shadow begged and sat up. He grabbed one of Jack's arms and shakes it violently. _"PLEASE!" _

Jack was starting to get annoyed. "Fine!"

Shadow let go. _"Yay!"_

"Okay… I'm going to say it once. Listen carefully. I'm… 2347 years old."

Shadow paused. His eyes widen. _"Whoa… You're old… I should call you old man now, you know?"_

"Oh come on Shadow!"

"_It truly fits you, old man!"_

"Shut up!" Jack laughed.

"_Do you need some help, old man?"_

"I'm going to bed now!"

"_Are you that old to take a nap at noon?"_

"Watch it Shadow. Or I'll rip your soul away from you."

That made Shadow quickly shut up. He sunk down; back to his shadow realm and Jack fell asleep.

A/N: What will happen next? Just to blow away any confusion, Vamp is Jack. Jack is called Jack as a human but is called Vamp as a Vampire. I'll try to update as fast as I can! And have you gotten any request that you want me to write? Tell me in a review or PM me! See you next chapter!


	4. Revealing the Secret

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: NONE

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Owning Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is a dream… Reality = Not owning it…

Claimer: I really do own Vamp and Shadow… I don't own shadows but I do own my own shadow but… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

Warning: AU STUFF EVERYWHERE!

A/N: Chapter 3! Just to let you guys know… I'm making a different version of this story. I won't post it anytime soon but I'm making it. But I might not post it on here. Tell me what you think! Should I post it on here of not? Anyways! *twirls and poses* Replying time!

Totallystarstruck- Thank you so much! Thank you for being a reviewer for every chapter for 2 of my stories! Enjoy this chapter!

Carlyxjack- I love dark sides to almost everything! I can't wait for more too! Enjoy this chapter!

Turbo K1000- Oh thank you! You are? No wonder we have so much in common! Ah…? I think I understand what you mean…? I'm curious too… I'm not really sure myself! Now, why do I love your ideas so much? But I usually make them fail… I apologize! Oh no, you're awesome! I'll try! You too, I guess? Enjoy the chapter!

*Spins and kicks the air* Whoops! I'm sorry air! You know I love you! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4, Revealing the Secret

Jack woke up in the mid afternoon. It was bright outside with sun rays bleeding through his curtain. He looked towards the table and saw that the empty bowl of soup had disappeared. He sat up and removed the melted ice pack from his forehead. Standing up, he walked towards the door. Jack was going to tell his biggest secret in his life to his new family members, who he just known for a couple hours. Swiftly, he was from his bedroom to the clock shop with his vampire speed and turned back human. From there, he saw Leo stuffing something into his backpack.

"Oh hey Jack!" Leo said smiling at him. "You feeling better?"

The said boy slightly smiled and nodded. "Uh, Leo? I have to tell you something…"

It was like the boy didn't hear a word he said. "Have you ever gone to school before?"

"No but…"

"Oh, that's good. We enrolled you to Duel Academy with me."

Jack's eyes widen. "You what?"

"I knew you would be excited!"

Zora came into the room. "Oh Jack! Leo, did you tell him already?"

"Yeah! And he's super excited!"

Before Jack had a chance to say anything, a man opened the door. "I'm home."

All eyes faced him and Leo ran up and hugged the man tightly. "Daddy!"

_Daddy…_ Jack's eyes widen. _Th-the vampire hunter?_ The young blonde looked down at his shadow and saw it stood perfectly still.

"Who is this?" The hunter said.

Zora smiled and gave Jack a little push towards the man. "This is Jack. He's an orphan."

The two locked eyes, feared violet with calm chocolate brown. Leo's father eyes narrowed.

_I think he knows our secrets… but I don't think he knows about me… Since I am one of a kind…_ Jack could hear Shadow's voice in his head.

"So tell me, _Jack._" He pushed the boys name a little too hard that Jack thought he could feel his spit on his skin. "Where did you come from? Before New Domino."

Jack's voice started to shake. "I-I-I-I c-c-can e-e-explain… I w-w-w-was a-a-about to t-t-t-tell them… I-I-I-I-I promise!"

Zora and Leo watched Jack trembling in fear. The vampire hunter stared with cold eyes but relaxed a bit. "Go ahead. Tell your story." He sat down.

The young boy sighed. "I was about to tell them, I swear, sir… It was that my hatred of humans needed to calm down a bit, you know."

"Hatred of humans? But you're human too, right?" Leo asked.

Jack's sad eyes looked at his and shook his head. "I'm not Leo… I was going to tell you… But…" He sighed. "This is harder than I thought. Shadow… Help me out here."

"Shadow?" the three asked. Even the vampire hunter expert didn't know.

"_Ha. I told you he wouldn't know…"_ a voice said.

"What was that?" Leo asked, obviously terrified. He grabbed and held on tight to his mother's arm.

"Don't worry. Shadow won't harm anyone, unless I told him to." Jack said as he helped his black and white figure off the floor.

"_Ah… It's feels much better to be above ground again."_ Shadow said, brushing invisible dust off of him. 3 pairs of eyes looked at him weirdly. _"What…"_

Leo looked down and didn't see a shadow attached to Jack's body. "Y-y-y-your sh-sh-shadow… I-i-i-It's gone!"

"Let me explain…" Jack sighed. _Here goes my secret…_ "I fainted and had a slight fever when I heard you said that your father was a vampire hunter because… Uh… I…I…"

"_SPIT IT OUT!"_ Shadow yelled in his face, which made Jack scared.

"I'm a vampire!" he said suddenly.

Silence filled the room before Leo asked. "Are you serious?"

Jack nodded. "Well… Actually… I'm a demon… Creature in other words…"

Everyone was surprised when Leo jumped and yelled; "I have an awesome brother!" Leo started orbiting around Jack. "What else can you do besides pull out your shadow?"

"Leo!" Leo turned and saw his parent's worried gazes. That was from Zora.

"Stay away from that monster!" Leo's father said.

Those words hit Jack in the guts. He began to see a vision. Many people were running away from him in this place. Some people turned around and said;

_Don't get any closer!_

_He will kill all of us!_

_That monster!_

Jack blinked back tears. His legs began to feel like Jell-O and he quickly feel down to his knees, covering his face with his bangs. Shadow looked down and saw tear trails falling down his cheeks. His eyes widen. That was the second time he saw Jack cried. Once already when he told Jack his parents was killed. Shadow began to get angry.

"_Look at what you had done! Jack's crying because of you! He didn't do anything wrong! I know he may be different than you humans but his whole life he didn't drain anyone from their blood! He always hated humans because vampire hunters killed his family… But he didn't want to hurt anybody… Nobody…"_ Shadow silenced for a short time. Then he continued. _"All I'm trying to get at is… There are good creatures and demons in the world. But you hunters just killed them anyways! They should change your name… Instead of vampire hunter… It should vampire murderers…"_

Shadow didn't wait for a response. He helped Jack up and went into their shared room. The black and white figure sat Jack down on the bed and sat next him.

"_I'm sorry… I made this mess…"_

Jack looked up at Shadow, tear trails still visible on his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"_I told you to tell them about your true form… I made you cry in front of them… For that… I'm sorry…"_

Shadow looked up and saw Jack smiling. "Shadow. You were brave to tell them all that." He hugged his dull colored twin. "I'm not mad at you."

Shadow hugged back. _"Thank you… Thank you for forgiving me…"_

They sat in bed in silence, unknowing the family of 3 were downstairs talking.

"Right… So tomorrow then… If he comes down…" Zora said.

"Well… It was daddy's fault…"

"How was it my fault?"

"You are the one that called Jack a, I quote, 'monster.' For that, you should apologize."

The hunter looked at his son, who was defending the demon. He sighed, obviously defeated when he saw the same look on his wife's face. "Fine…"

With that, Zora and Leo nodded and went upstairs. That had been a tiring evening and no one was hungry for dinner. Except maybe Shadow who was complaining while Jack tried to ignore him and sleep. What will await the two the next day?

A/N: How exciting! What will await the two the next day? What is the family of 3 planning to do? How are they going to do it? Where will I get a cheeseburger? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! I sound so cheesy… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Spread the word about this story! Getting more reviews gives me a boost up for writing! *wink and snap* See you next chapter!


	5. Umi, Honoo, and forgiveness

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: None…

Chapter Ratings: T… I think…

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and demons and vampires and creatures and all that…

Claimer: I (of course) own Vamp and Shadow!

Warning: Blood and slight violence at the beginning. Heh… And some child abuse ness…

A/N: Welcome to chapter 5 of _The New Beginning_. I thank you for reading this far! This is my gift to you guys for Thanksgiving! A long-ish chapter! *twirls and poses* Replying time!

Totallystarstruck- Thank you! I tried my best to please all of you readers! Alrighty then! Enjoy this exciting-ish chapter!

Turbo K1000- Really? You really think so? You'll find out in this chapter! Hm… Not quite yet… Maybe this chapter… Maybe next… The world my never know until later! Yes! Yes he is! Hm… Trick question… solve this equation and my answer to you might be revealed! What's 9+5+2-1+0=? Good luck and I hope that satisfy your answer! Enjoy this chapter!

The beginning might make you confuse but that's the reason why I put it there! That's a little teaser for the later, _later_ chapters! Very far from now! Kind of! Sort of! Maybe! And in the story I called Jack a 'half human' because since he's not really human… He's part vampire too. Vamp is a full vampire. Pure in other words. But anyways… *wink, spin, and points* on with the chapter!

Chapter 5, Umi, Honoo, and Forgiveness

19 year-old Jack was barely able to move. A streak of crimson liquid ran down the side of his head. His vision was blurred and he could barely see what was in front of him. Feeling something traveling up his neck, the deep red liquid went flying out of his mouth, passed his fangs. Vamp slowly turned his head up to something blocking the light. He didn't know what or who it was; his eyes didn't let him see. Trying his best, Vamp tried to clear his vision and looked up again. His eyes widen at the sight that was directly above him.

"No… It c-can't be…" He said as more blood trailed down his blood stained lips.

"_You can be so annoying sometimes, Jack…Or should I say, Vamp…"_ The dark figure smirked at him.

"But… But why? Why Shadow?"

The black and white figure laughed. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red. _"Vamp… I'm glad I chose this then that…"_ Shadow proceeded to lift this sharp ax-like weapon over his head and, with full power, he swung it down. Hard.

But that's a later on story. Let's get back to where we left off.

9 year-old Jack was sitting on the very corner of his room on his bed, hugging his knees. It was dawn and he hadn't slept at all that night. Shadow was snoring lightly next to him.

"I'm always hated…" Jack whispered to himself.

Shadow's eyes opened slowly. He turned his eyes slowly and rubbed them to make his sight clearer. _"Oh… Good Morning, Jack."_ He said with a small smile. His smile soon vanished when he saw the sadness in his twin's eyes. _"Hey… What's wrong? Are you still down from yesterday?"_

Jack pushed his head into his knees. Shadow had to ask him to lift his head for a moment so he can hear what he was trying to say.

"I'm always hated!" Jack yelled, clearly annoyed. Shadow flinched and sank down into his seat. The blond half human sighed. "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to yell… I'm… How do humans say it… stre…?"

"_Stress?" _Shadow asked.

"Yeah…" Jack snuggled into his knees again.

After a couple of minutes of silences, the two heard scratching on the door. Jack finally stood up when Shadow refused, politely… Ish… (A/N: Does yelling "NO!" into someone's face polite?) He opened the door and saw a fat black and white cat staring at him with green eyes. The cat meowed and rubbed it's head on Jack's legs. It was hard for Jack not to smile and pick up the cat and placed it on the bed.

"It's a cat…" Jack said.

"_Yes, yes it is."_ Shadow stared at the cat as it curled into a ball and cuddled into the soft cotton of Jack's pillow. _"Adorable."_

"Adorable?"

"_Cute."_

"Oh."

After a couple of minutes, Jack was laying on the bed again with the fuzzy cat all curled up next to his head. Shadow sat down.

"_When are you going to go?"_

"Go where?"

"_You know… Out of this room. It's Sunday. Duel Academy starts tomorrow for you."_

"They hate me. Called me a monster." Jack sighed and close his eyes. "They probably… Uh… Take me out of Duel Academy already."

"_Took me out. Not take."_

Jack pouted. "Like I'll care."

"_You need to learn, my young padawan."_

"Your young what?"

"_Nothing… I just got it in a movie…"_

Jack stared at him. _When had he ever watched a movie without me? _Jack's thoughts were interrupted when the fuzzy cat purred and sat up.

"Do you understand me human?" The cat said.

In a flash, Jack was sitting up and staring at the cat with his eyes wide. Without asking Shadow anything, he knew he heard it too (since his eyes were also staring at the cat).

"Is it just me or… Or did you just talk?" Jack asked.

"Hm… So you aren't human then… Vampire, am I correct?" The cat said, in a female voice.

"Yeah… Why?"

"_Strange…"_ Shadow leaned closer to the cat. _"You seem… Very familiar to me…"_

"Ah… Shadow, correct? Vamp, or should I say, Jack doesn't remember since I am in a different form." The cat licked her paws. "What if I say…? My name is Umi."

Jack stared blankly. "Umi?" Like a bolt of lightning, Jack was hugging the cat. "Umi!"

"_No wonder…_" Shadow sighed with a smile. _"You could have told us in the beginning!"_

"I do like to keep my surprises." Umi purred and cuddle into Jack's chest.

"I missed you, Umi! Where's Honoo?" Jack stared as the cat's eyes stung with sadness.

"He's… Gone…"

The half human stared. "Honoo? He's… Gone?"

Umi raised her little head and formed to her normal self. Her black and white fur turned into aqua and turquoise smooth scales. Her back had sharp dark blue spikes and her claw grew longer and sharper. When she opened her eyes, it turned into a dim yellow color.

"I'm sorry, Jack… He died of old age…"

The boy pet his pet sea creature and sighed. "I'll miss him… He was Shadows best fire dog…" He turned his head and saw Shadow's grey eyes was full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Shadow…"

His black and grey twin looked up and smiled a sad smile. _"It wasn't your fault… Some things had to turn out like this…"_

Jack pat his shadow on the back. "I'm proud of you. If I was in your position, I would be bursting into tears and act all emo."

Shadow slightly smirked. _"Like this morning?"_

Jack turned pink and looked away saying a loud _**NO**_ into Shadows face. Umi smiled. _Just like old times…_ She thought. Before anything was done, someone knocked on the door.

"Jack? Are you in there?" he heard Leo's voice.

"_Do you want to let him in?"_ Shadow asked.

"Only Leo…"

With his swift movements, Shadow went from the bed to the door in a flash. The door opened slightly and he could see Leo from the outside, including Zora and the vampire 'murderer'.

"Oh hi Shadow. Can we talk to Jack?"

"_About?"_

"About yesterday."

Shadow looked over to Jack, who was clearly ignoring the conversation. The family of three saw Shadow with an annoyed look on his face. He hiss 'Jack' and turned back to the trio.

"_Back in a flash…"_

And the door slammed shut.

"This is a waste of our time… Let's just get some breakfast…" The hunter said.

"No! We are getting Jack and Shadow and that's final!" his son said.

Zora nodded in agreement and the hunter sighed. Meanwhile…

"_They all want to come in…"_ Shadow said. _"Not just Leo…"_

Jack scratched Umi's ears. "Then let them…"

Shadow just stared at Jack. _"You gotta be kidding… I thought you said just Leo!"_

The blond looked up. "I'm half vampire too. I change my mind quickly…"

His black and grey twin face-palmed his forehead and walked towards the door again. He opened it and saw the three waiting there patiently… Kind of…

"_Thank you for being patient. You may enter."_ Shadow walked in and opened the door wider for the family to come it.

Leo entered and saw Umi sitting there, purring slightly. "Is that your pet?"

Jack looked up and saw the vampire slayer walking in. "Yeah. Yours too."

"You mean Airashii? Nah. She's our black and white cat. Yours a sea creature, isn't it?"

The half vampire was surprised that Leo could guess Umi's type so quickly. He looked down at Umi and their eyes locked. Her eyes read _I am Airashii_. And his eyes read _I think I found out a while ago._

"She is Airashii… She was my pet until she wonder off and somehow came to the human world and you retrieved her." Jack looked up. "Her real name is Umi."

"Umi…" Leo said to himself. "Makes sense. Did you have any other pets?"

Jack looked at Umi and scratched behind her ears again. "I did have a fire dog… Well… Shadow had a fire dog… His name was Honoo…"

"Had?"

Shadow looked down. _"We just found out that he… Moved on…"_

"Oh…" Leo looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" Jack said.

Everyone flinched when Leo's father slammed his fist on the table. He quickly kicked the chair behind him and stomped in front of Jack. Umi hissed but the older man hissed harshly back, which made Umi jump into Jack's arms. The two was shaking. Shadow was stood in between the older man and the younger (A/N: Kind of…) vampire. The vampire hunter didn't care about anything but breakfast at that moment; he grabbed Shadow and threw him towards the wall like he was a little pillow. Shadow slammed against the wall and sank helplessly into his shadow realm.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" he pulled a vampire affective gun and put it on the side of Jack's head. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Dad! What do you think you're doing?" Leo yelled.

The slayer was about to pull the trigger until he felt some kind of pain run through his body and fell unconscious. Leo stared and saw Jack staring at the man who fell on the floor.

"That's what you get for hurting Shadow!" He said, hugging Umi closely.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"Oh. Don't worry. He's just unconscious. He'll awake soon enough. I just struck him in the neck with two fingers." Jack said pointing 2 fingers up.

"Vampire move?"

"Nope. Martial arts." Jack smiled. "So, you came in my room for?"

"Right." Leo said. "We're sorry for what happened yesterday. Well… At least my parents are since I didn't do anything wrong."

Jack smiled.

"I am truly sorry and so is my husband." Zora said.

The young blond looked up. "It's alright. I forgive you guys."

Leo cheered and Zora smiled. "Alright." She said. "Now… How are we going to get him downstairs without hurting him?"

"Downstairs for what?" Jack asked.

"Breakfast."

As if on cue, Shadow's head appeared on the wooden floor. _"Did someone say breakfast?"_

They laughed and Shadow was slightly confused. "Yeah." Jack said.

Umi leaped off of Jack's lap and Jack stood up. His black silky wings popped out and his fangs appeared through his gums. His nails sharpened to show his claws and his eyes slowly turned red.

"Whoa…" Leo said.

Vamp sweat dropped when Leo started cheering that he had the most awesome brother alive.

"When I'm a vampire, my name's Vamp, not Jack." Vamp said.

Umi purred. Vamp grabbed the slayers shirt and flew downstairs with Leo and Umi following close behind. Shadow followed by being the shadow underneath Vamps flying and Zora walked behind them. Leo grabbed a cereal box and Shadow grabbed the bowl and spoons. Zora made coffee for her husband and Vamp set the table with Umi's slight help. Vamp stuffed a spoonful (A/N: Spoon full?) of cereal into his mouth.

"What is this?" He said after a swallow.

Leo looked up from his half-finished bowl. "Cereal."

Shadow stared at his licked clean bowl. _"Can we get seconds?"_

Zora laughed. "Of course. Say…" Zora leaned towards Vamp. "How much does your shadow eat?"

Vamp looked over at Shadow how was stuffing his face with his second bowl. "Hm… Well… He'll eat at anytime… So… A lot… I guess…"

Vamp looked at a clock on the wall. The long arrow was in between the 11 and 12 while the shorter arrow was pointing near the 11.

"11:57?"

Leo looked up at the clock. "Yeah…"

"_Amazing… You learn quickly, Vamp. You can read an analog clock now."_ Shadow said with amazement in his voice.

"Joy…" Vamp said, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the morning was just finishing up breakfast and waiting for Leo's father to wake up (which was just 3 minutes).

A/N: Thank you for reading the longest chapter so far! I hoped you like it and sorry for the late update! Happy Thanksgiving! And I'll update asap!


	6. Hide and Go Run

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: None… I'm pretty sure…

Chapter Rating: K+ I think

Disclaimer: All those stuff… Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and all that…

Claimer: Vamp and Shadow! Yes!

Warning: Uh… Spoilers for the later chapters? Or should we call them teasers? Meh… That's not a warning, is it?

A/N: Whoa… That's a lot of things… Meh… Never mind! *Closet door opens* Wah? *turns head and sees nothing* Weird… *close closet* Anyways… *Closet door opens… Again* Hm? *turns head and still sees nothing* this is bogus… *close closet* I wonder… *Closet door opens* for crying out loud! *turns head and sees Vamp staring above my shoulders* HOLY…! *falls*

Vamp: *smiles* you never let me exit your closet… That's not nice, right? *creepy smile*

ME: … How… You… Created… Jack… Wah? (Was trying to say "**How** did **you** come out of the closet? I **created** you in a story! Not real life! You're supposed to be **Jack**'s vampire form!")

Vamp: *stares* I'll be helping you announce stuff.

ME: *stares* Uh… *faints*

Vamp: *hovers above me* Meh… What happened?

Shadow: *appears* Fainted…

Vamp: *pokes her face* Hey… Wake up…

Shadow: *sighs and face palms* Anyways… On with the chapter.

Vamp: Hey… Shadow… I notice there wasn't a chapter 3…

Shadow: *looks at other chapters* Whoa… You're right… Oh well.

Vamp and Shadow: Merry Christmas!

Vamp: Sorry for the late update! And enjoy!

Chapter 6, Hide and Go Run

_Jump. _

Vamp was sprinting into a dark alleyway. Five men with vampire effective guns were chasing him. He stopped when he saw it was a dead end. The vampire turned his head and saw the hunters were aiming at him. Vamp jumped on a box and, with a little boost from his wings, he was over the brick wall.

_Dodge._

BANG. Vamp jumped. The bullet just barely missed his foot. BANG. He ducked. A couple strands of hair fell down onto his face. BANG. The vampire kept dodging and wondering when this would end.

_Breathe._

Shadow led Vamp into an abandon building. They traveled up the half broken stairs until they reached to the floor just below the top. The two hid inside a closet when they heard the slayers climbing up. Shadow looked around to make sure they were alone when they heard nothing after a while. Vamp breathed hard and was panting.

_That's good defense for the prince in the Vampire World. When you take my place as king, you will be powerful, just like your father._

Vamp closed his eyes. His father's voice… He remembered it so clearly…

"_Wow! Really papa?" Vamp asked eyes wide._

_The King of all vampires smiled and pets his son's head. "Of course, my son. It will soon be your turn to take my place."_

_The Queen giggled. "It's dinner time. Let's continue this later."_

_The vampire price stood up. "Alright then! Come on Shadow!"_

_He waved at the grey figure on the soft carpet floor. His shadow pulled himself into the vampire world. _

"_It's dinner time already? That was quick!"_

Vamp smiled at the memory. It's been so long since he spoke in the vampire language. He wondered if he still remembered it. The vampire opened his eyes. How did he get into his mess anyways? Vamp sighed. He saw Shadow looking out of one of the windows that had no more glass on it.

"_Better rest up, Vamp."_ Shadow looked over to Vamp. _"The vampire hunters are still around… You need rest so we can get running again."_

Vamp transformed back to his half human self. Jack sighed and closed his eyes again. He was soon asleep dreaming a flashback.

_Jack's Dream/Flashback_

Leo's father just woke up from his unconsciousness. After some time arguing, the hunter finally gave in to not killing the vampire.

"Vamp! Come on! You to Shadow! I wanna show you something!" Leo said, sprinting out the door.

Vamp formed back to Jack and left while Shadow sank down to his shadow realm. Leo stared.

"Why didn't you come out as a vampire?"

Jack sighed. "Well… If I come out as vampire… Vampire Hunters are sure to get me."

"Oh. Anyways, come on!"

Leo led Jack to a tree with a ladder attached to it. At the top end of the ladder, there was a mini house. The older blond explained that it was his tree house but he doesn't use it anymore since it was boring up there by himself. Now since Jack showed up, he can go back to it and have fun. They climbed up the ladder. When they reached the top, Jack was impressed that it didn't look messy. It actually looked pretty neat.

_FLASH_

Some random pain pierced through Jack's head.

_FLASH_

Jack saw a weird vision.

_FLASH_

Everything went blank.

_VISION_

Vamp sat in a tree house with his older twin cousin, Ire (AYE-er).

"It's been a good day today, hasn't it?" Ire said.

Vamp nodded and stared at the colorless sky above them. It has been a good day but the sky was dreadful. It's like the world was dead. Oh wait. He was born in hell. How did he forget that?

"Anything wrong?" Ire asked.

He shook his head. "Why you ask?"

"You had a blank stare on your face."

Vamp giggled. Ire sure had a funny accent.

"What's so funny?"

Vamp laughed. "Your voice. It has a nice yet funny accent. I like it."

"Vampire! Dinner!" Vamp's mother (the Queen) yelled.

Vampire. It was a funny way to call them since when you combine their name, it becomes 'vampire'. Those days weren't as bad as the others. Vamp and Ire flew out of the window and it seemed everything went blank again.

_FLASH_

Jack blinked.

_FLASH_

He could see colors again. Dark colors.

_FLASH_

The pain left.

Jack was lying on his bed with Shadow snoring away next to him. What happened? He looked at the clock. Midnight. He sat up and stretched. Jack quietly slipped out of the room and downstairs. He walked around and found a camera. It was cold. He flipped through the pictures. Pictures of him and Leo in the tree house. He was smiling brightly and happily. He kept flipping through until he found a videotape. Jack pressed play.

It started with Jack reading a random book, upside down. He dropped it and sighed. Leo laughed and splashed water on him from his water bottle. Jack looked a little pissed off but then smiled and grabbed his water bottle and splashed some water on Leo. When they finished a short water fight (when their water bottle emptied), a light breeze blew and made Leo shivered. Jack was used to the breeze since he was born from hell. The videotape ended.

Jack turned off the camera and sighed. He heard someone came down the stairs. It didn't sound like footsteps, which made him knew who it was. Shadow and Umi.

"_There you were!"_ Shadow said.

Umi purred. "We were looking for you."

"Shadow… What happened today? The last thing I remember was entering the tree house…"

Shadow stared. _"You're kidding, right?"_

Jack shook his head. "I don't remember…" He held up the camera. "I looked at the pictures and a videotape. But I don't remember it happening."

The grey figure sat next to Jack. _"Well… We… I mean, you and Leo had fun. I was in the shadow realm… Umi turned into Airashii and played with you guys. Water fight, reading, video games, all of that. Then you played some games. Board games."_

Everything started to come back to him now. How did he forget? He was enjoying one of his best days of his life.

"Oh. I remember now… I forgot… Somehow…"

Shadow looked concern and Jack realized it. He gave a smile to the shadow. He smiled back.

"_Come on… You should get some rest. Schools tomorrow."_

"Right…"

The two walked upstairs and into their room. Little did they know, they were being watched.

The next day was bright and sunny autumn day. A perfect Monday to start school. Jack was already awake, early. He had his things packed up (his school things), he and Leo collected him a deck (his power deck), and got a duel disk. Leo knocked on the door. He didn't say a word and left. Jack already knew what he meant. Shadow grabbed his uniform for him. He slipped on his white shirt and put on his blue vest-like jacket. Jack pulled on some dark blue pants and white socks. Tied his tie and slipped on some sneakers.

"Looks like someone's ready for school." Zora said as Jack step down the stairs.

Jack smiled. "Of course. I won't ever miss the first day of school." Then Jack started to think. His smile turned to a frown. "But what about Shadow…? What if someone is training to be a Vampire Hunter? What if my identity was revealed? What if everyone hated me? What if…"

"Okay, Jack. I know you're nervous but… Just trust me. Just try to be as humanly as possible."

"Possible?"

Zora laughed. "You'll learn."

_END OF FLASHBACK (FOR NOW)_

"_Jack… Jack. Jack! Wake up!"_

Jack's eyes slowly opened. He saw Shadow shaking him awake.

"What is it?"

Shadow glanced at the stairs. _"They are coming up again. We gotta leave. Now."_

Jack was awake by now. "Right. Let's go."

Shadow sank down into his shadow realm as Jack formed into Vamp. Shadow lead the way, slightly ahead of Vamp at the surface as Vamp soared through the air. He closed his eyes. _Time to finish that dream._ He thought as he but his flying into automatic.

_FLASHBACK_

Leo and Jack walked to school, with Leo explaining all the way.

"You'll sit next to me and I'll show you everything about dueling. My teacher already told me that."

Jack nodded. Leo continued by talking about some of the students in his class. "There is a girl named Carly Nagisa. She's our class reporter."

"Oh. How does she look like?"

Leo put his thinking face on. "Well… She wears the girl's uniform… She has dark green hair and wears glasses… We're not really friends so I don't know much." Jack was silent but he nodded. So Leo continued. "And then there is this other girl… She's a pain. Her names Aki. But we call her the Black Rose Witch."

The half human got interested. "How come?"

The older blond sighed. "Well… She has these powers that when she duels someone, they take real damage. She doesn't have any friends. And, she stays at the dorms in DA. Nobody stays there now. I heard she had family problems."

Jack listened to every word. Family problems? Now he wants to meet this Witch girl. The two entered Duel Academy.

_FLASHBACK PAUSED_

Vamp opened his eyes as he shut automatic to off. Shadow was still leading the way. This was going to take forever. Running away. Leaving his brother. Leaving his friends. He's pushing everything aside so he can protect them. Vamp was flying over the ocean now. They were going to head over to the island, knowing they (as in Vampire Hunters) won't follow them there. They were going to live most of their lives at the Satellite. But someone was there to greet them.

A/N: Wah…?

Vamp: Hello!

ME: Oh… I fainted didn't I?

Shadow: Yeah… Stories over. Well… At least the chapter is…

ME: Oh…

Vamp: Go on! Wish your fans a Merry Christmas!

ME: Right! Merry Christmas you guys and I guess they (as in you two) already apologized for my late update, right?

Shadow: Yeah… And you skipped chapter 3…

ME: Oh… Who cares… Well… I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to update ASAP. Merry Christmas again!

Vamp: You repeat stuff a lot…

ME: Yes… Yes I do…


	7. Duel Academy and New Friends

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: Slight Aki/Jack friendship… Eh…

Chapter Rating: K+ or T. Which one suits you taste now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Vampires, Shadows… etc.

Claimer: Vamp and Shadow!

Warning: Hm… I have to admit… I think I might have made my own characters OOC… Oh well…

Vamp: Hello everyone! I'm substituting for SilverFalkin right now. She has to do some… Things. We are sorry for the super late update. Anyways… Like she says: "On with the chapter!"

Chapter 7, Duel Academy and New Friends

**Vamp/Jack's POV**

We landed at Satellite. It was quiet. I looked around. Nothing but abandon buildings, crushed houses, and giant grey smoke in the sky. I noted that the Satellite was a deserted place. I sensed that someone was watching us and I knew Shadow did too. With the corner of my eye, I saw a young boy around eight years was standing behind a tree, watching us in shock since we weren't human. That boy had a spiky crab-like black hair with highlights. Black shirt, blue jacket, navy blue jeans, brown shoes… Some places of the clothes were ripped. I didn't sense anybody with him so I turned my back to him and walked towards a boulder. Shadow turned and followed me when I sat down on the sand of the beach, leaning against the big rock.

"I'm so tired now… " I said as I changed into my human form. "I'm gonna take a nap." _And finish up that flash back…_ I thought. "You should rest too, Shadow…" I looked up at him.

He nodded and sank down to his realm. I could hear a gasp from the boy. I closed my eyes and dreamed the flashback.

_Flashback_

When I entered through the double doors, everything was so… so… Different then the place I was born. I saw people who were actually happy and smiling and laughing. Adults who were so kind and gentle. I smiled and thought this was going to be a great day. Leo pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear.

"It's your luck." He said. "You get to meet the black rose witch when you first get to school." Leo then pointed at a magenta haired girl.

I looked over at her. She didn't look that bad. She actually looks… Pretty cute. "Have you talked to her?"

"No way! Never!" Leo shouted in my ear.

I quickly covered them. "You don't have to yell in my ears… I could go deaf…" Then I smiled and put my hands on my backpack handles. "And maybe you want me to go blind too…"

"No… I would never do that to my younger brother." Leo said and pouted.

Smiling, I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. "Come on. We should go say hi." Leo flinched at what I said.

"NO! NO WAY!" He yanked his arm from my hold. I could sense that the girl named Aki watched us. "I am NOT going to say hi to that witch."

Hurt. I could feel that she was hurt by those words. I knew she was going to leave so I had to say something quick. "If you're not gonna do it. Then I will…" I heard whispers from some people around us.

"Wow… He's brave to approach the witch…"

"He's probably the new guy that Leo was blabbering about."

"Man, he doesn't know what he got himself into…"

I didn't care about what they said because I turned around and walked straight to Aki. She stared at me wide eyed.

"Hi there! My name's Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I stuck out my hand.

She stared from my face to my hand then back to my face. After a couple of times of that, she turned her head away from me. "Aki… Or what they call me, Black Rose Witch."

I can see her shock when I started laughing. "You don't look anything like a witch to me." I smiled. "You look like an ordinary girl. A normal girl."

I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned my head and saw Leo with an annoyed look on his face. "Let's go." He ordered with a harsh voice.

"Okay then…" I was getting pulled away from Aki. "See you later!" I said as I waved. Aki just stared at me, still shocked.

A moment later, when we were near the classroom, Leo let go of my arm and turned to face me. "What were you thinking? Talking to that witch? And saying all those stuff?" Good thing nobody was there yet. "She is nothing like us! I don't think she's human!"

That hit me. I looked slightly down, allowing some of my hair to cover my eyes. "I'm not human either… She's more human than I am." I looked up and met with Leo's eyes. "So you accept me but not her? You think I'm more human than she is? Do you think that she doesn't feel any pain?"

Leo just stared at me. "I accept you because you didn't hurt anyone. She hurt so many people in her duels and she's just eight."

"Wrong…" Leo stared at me. "You're wrong, Leo. I-I… I was a murderer once."

"What?" He took a step back. "Why?"

I looked down, trying to hide my tears. "M-My powers got out of control when I just reached the human world… Since I couldn't last a day without blood in hell… How can I last a day here? I murdered many people so I can live… But… But…" I grabbed hold of Leo's shirt. "Human blood was… Was…" I was shaking terribly now. I felt a hand on my back.

"You don't have to tell me anymore of it if you don't want to Jack… I'm sorry…"

I let go of his shirt and wiped my tears that didn't run down my cheeks. I looked at him and smiled. "I forgive you." We heard a bell ring. I didn't know what the bell was ringing for but I flinched thinking there was a fire. Leo said it was all right and it represented that class was about to start.

We entered the classroom and so did many other students. I looked over at the teacher. She was tall and looked pretty young. She looked over at me and smiled. She walked over.

"This must be your younger brother, Leo." Leo nodded. "Why, hello. My name is Mrs. Jizen." She stuck out her hand.

I hesitated a bit but then I took it and shook. "Jack." I said in a slight whisper.

"That's a nice name. As you may know already, you'll be sitting next to Leo. And you'll be right there." She pointed a seat next to another seat that was next to the window. "The window seat is Aki's seat." My face brightens. I'm going to be sitting next to Aki for class. "Jack… You seam different then most students here."

I looked at her. "I do?" I was afraid she knew who I was.

"Yeah." But she smiled and asked me a question. "Do you know how to duel?"

"Duel? What's that?"

"No wonder." She smiled and handed me a book. The cover said _Easy Learning Steps to Become a Great Duelist._ "Do you have a deck?"

"Yeah…" I said, not taking my eyes off the book.

"How about a duel disk?"

"Mhm… I do…"

She nodded and walked towards her desk. "That's why you're different." She turned and smiled at us. "You have the duel materials but no experience… That's why you're here. To learn."

I looked up and nodded. I heard the door open and I turned my head. Aki entered the room and walked to her seat. Mrs. Jizen told us to sit down and she started class. I looked over at Aki and she was just staring out the window. I faced Mrs. Jizen and paid my attention to her.

**Third Person (Normal POV)**

As the bell rang again, Jack still panicked that there was a fire but Leo quickly calmed him down. The two left when Jack tried to catch up to Aki who was quickly walking away from them. Mrs. Jizen waited till everyone had exited her classroom and sat down at her desk and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Sir. I have found the vampire. He's at this school but at lunch right now…"

"That's good. Thank you, Mrs. Jizen. We will capture him as soon as possible…"

They hung up the phone and Mrs. Jizen leaned back on her seat. _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

Jack ran up to Aki after he stuffed his stuff into his locker and grabbed him lunch. She was still at her locker. Jack did get a quick glimpse inside it. Black. Pitch black. He smiled. His favorite color.

"Hey Aki!"

She just glared at him and slammed shut her locker. "Stay away from me." She said harshly. "And my name's Black Rose Witch…" Aki walked away without looking back.

The blond stared but then ran up to her and followed her to the cafeteria. Leo tried to catch up but he was being pushed back by the students walking back and forth and back and forth. When he finally caught up, Jack and Aki were just pasted the doors of the cafeteria. Aki looked annoyed and Jack looked… Happy? Leo grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back while Aki just walked away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jack stared at him. "Doing stuff that others won't… Why?" Jack turned all happy. "Wanna join me?"

"No…" Leo pulled Jack to this table with all his friends. "I don't want you to talk to that witch anymore."

"Her name is Aki… She's not much of a witch…"

The older of the two was getting pretty angry now. "Fine. If you won't listen to me… Then wait till the duels…"

Now Jack was confused. "Duels… Never dueled."

"Yeah but didn't you learn about it today?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

"So are you saying you didn't pay any attention to Mrs. Jizen?"

"Hm… I'm a vampire and we forget a lot… Just as much as we like to change our minds…"

"… Wow… Then I'll teach you again… Don't forget it this time."

"I'll try not to."

Leo taught him about spell cards, traps, monster, levels, synchros, effects, and all those things. Jack listen to half of each but paid the other half to Aki. She was sitting on her own at an empty table. She just sat there and stared into nothing.

"And when you activate a trap that has this symbol on it, it means…" Leo looked up and saw Jack staring at Aki. "Hey, Jack… Are you even listening to me?" No answer. "Jack!" Silence… Leo grabbed Jack by his shoulders and shook. "LISTEN!"

Jack blinked and had a blank expression. "What?" He stared at Leo's raged face. "What?"

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"I did… Well… At least half of it…"

Leo sighed. "Jack… You need to learn! Or… You'll fail at dueling and you'll get me embarrassed…"

"Okay… Okay… I'll try my best… So, while you excuse me…" Jack stood up. "I'm gonna see what's Aki up too."

"You can see her from here. Isn't that enough?"

"Nope." With that said, Jack left the table.

One of Leo's friends took Jack's seat. "What's up with your brother? He's always around that Witch."

Leo didn't pay any attention to what his friend asked. He kept his eyes on Jack who greeted Aki for the millionth time that day and sat in front of her. He saw her annoyed look and didn't say anything. Jack was blabbering about something that actually made the witch smile a little but frowned right after that.

Jack stared at Aki when she smiled but when she frowned, he frowned also cause her smile made him feel good but when it disappear, he felt as if he failed on a very important mission. "So…" He didn't know what to say anymore… "Why…?" He didn't know if he should ask or not. He chose to ask. "Why do they call you Black Rose Witch?" Even though he heard the answer many times, he wanted her opinion.

Her eyes widen. "Why… Why do you want to know?" She faced a different direction. "It's none of your business…" She looked at him and saw him smiling. She knew he wanted an answer. "Well… Because… Because I had these powers that hurt people and they were afraid of me… Black rose came from my type of deck and witch came from my powers…"

"I also heard you had family problems… Can you tell them to me? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Aki just had a sudden feeling like she can trust everything he said. "Since my dad is usually never around at home since he's the senator, we never had much time together… Then one day, my dad stayed home and we had a duel. We were half through it until he had a phone call." Her eyes looked sad. "When he hung up… He had to leave… He said that we would continue it later but… I played this spell card and… And... I hurt him… I didn't know how but then the carpet burst into flames around us… Then somehow… This glowing red sign appeared on my arm… It looked like a claw or something… When I asked my parents to help because it burned… He told me to stay away from him… And… Called me a m-m-monster…"

Jack's eyes widen. _Monster?_ He looked at his shadow.

_Just like what they called you when you became part of their family…_ Shadow said.

"They called you that, huh… I was called that too…"

The magenta haired girl looked at him. "How come?"

"I… I did something terrible… I… I was different… I used to kill… but… I was… I was a stupid pathetic person… I was selfish… And… And I take it all back…" Jack learned 'stupid' and 'pathetic' when Leo called him one when they were going to school.

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say after that. "I'm sorry… And I promise to not tell anyone that." She smiled again.

He looked at her smile and also smiled. "Thanks."

Aki leaned back in her seat. "I think that mark on my arm… I think it's a cursed mark. It cursed me… Making me the black rose witch I am…"

"No." She looked at Jack. "No. You are not a witch. I don't care if you hurt people in duels. You are just an ordinary girl who is lost in her own world. Her own nightmare." Jack leaned back also and stared at the ceiling. "I am just like you… I am still lost in my own nightmare."

Her eyes widen. Unbelievable. He said these inspiring words that made her feel grateful. "Thank you." He looked at her. "Thank you for helping me. You make me feel better." She looked into his eyes. "Thank you for being a great friend to me."

_Friends…_ Jack smiled. "What are friends for?"

After lunch, Leo watched Jack and Aki talking to each other happily. They walked back to class and Mrs. Jizen entered as soon as every student entered the classroom. She had a stack of paper in her hands. She spoke to the students about the dueling arena and repeated the rules.

The teacher then led the children to the dueling arena. Jack was slightly nervous but was so excited at the same time. She opened the doors and the there it was. The arena. Jack stared at it for a while. He sighed then smiled. When she said arena, Jack thought of those arena's where it was the fight to the death or something like that.

**Aki's POV**

I saw the slight shock from Jack. He looked more… Relieved? I guess he thought differently about the arena. Mrs. Jizen explained who was against whom.

"Aki." She looked over at me. "You are dueling…" Everyone held their breath, I knew. "Jack."

My eyes widen. Everyone sighed in relief. I turned my head towards Jack but he smiled.

"Alright! I think it'll be fun." He turned to me. "You can say all you want about your dueling, Aki, but I'm not gonna let our friendship break because of this. Besides, don't you think it'll be fun to duel each other? A person who has experience like you and a person who knows nothing like me."

I blinked and smiled. "Yeah." My head hung low. _I don't want to hurt you Jack… I don't want to see you in pain. Now that you're my friend… I don't want you to get hurt because of me._

Duel after duel, it inched closer and closer to my duel against Jack. He didn't look nervous at all. I shuffled around my deck and pulling out and putting in cards. My head turned and saw Jack looking at his deck also. I stuffed my deck back into my duel disk and looked up at the battle. A girl had just defeated her opponent and was jumping up with joy.

"Aki. Jack. It's time for your duel."

Everyone leaned in their seats to watch the duel. Jack walked down the steps and I followed him. We took our sides of the field and waited for the call.

"Begin."

He smiled and I smiled back. "Duel!" We both said.

I had only lost 1000 LP during our duel so far while Jack had lost 1600 LP. Commanding my monster to attack again, Jack lost another 400 LP. My eyes widen when Jack was flung back against the wall. I could see Mrs. Jizen about to come over to his aid. I felt so terrible that I was about to surrender and stop the duel until…

"D-don't… N-not yet…"

My head looked up and saw Jack trying to stand up. He looked injured but he refused to leave unless the duel was finished. Looking up at me, he smiled.

"Th-the duel's not o-over yet."

That day, I've never truly admired someone until then. Jack taught me to never give up. He taught me that anything is possible. I end my turn and he made his move. I was his eyes gleam with happiness. Right then and there, I knew he was going to win.

"Go! Mad Archfiend! Attack directly!" I heard him say.

The monster attacked me and my life points dropped to zero. The room was quiet for a couple of seconds until I heard cheering. I could see the shock on Jack's face. That was soon replaced with a smile and stuck his fist in the air.

**Vamp/Jack's POV**

_No way! No way! No way!_

I was so full of joy when the duel was over and I came out victorious. But then I remembered Aki and heard cheering. Everyone was on my side and not on Aki's. I quickly looked over at Aki. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked towards her and she did the same.

"Congrats." She said to me. "You have defeated the undefeatable."

I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess so, huh?" I dropped my hand when I realized what she said. "The undefeatable?"

She nodded. "No one ever beat me in a duel because of my powers. I usually win by default. Them surrendering." She trailed off for a second but then continued. "Then this battle, a true battle, came to…" She smiled brightly. "I thought it was great."

_**CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**_

Explosions. I panicked. Smoke was everywhere. I saw men coming through a hole in the wall, holding guns and other weapons. My head suddenly stung with pain. I placed a hand as I saw a vision. A flashback.

_Flashback (A/N: A flashback in a flashback! Awesome!)_

I was playing with my father, the King of Hell, while mother, the Queen of Hell, was cooking dinner. Father started tickling me and I burst into laughter. All was well. That's what I thought. I heard loud crashes and bangs. Shadow appeared from the door (I didn't even know he left the shadow realm) panting.

"Lord! Hurry!"

"What happened Shadow? What is going on?"

Shadow's eyes were full of fear. "Hunters."

My eyes widen. Hunters? "Impossible!" I said. Hunters couldn't enter Hell. No human can enter Hell unless they face death (but that would make them dead and not human anymore). "No human can enter Hell!"

"Take Vamp, Shadow."

I quickly turned my head and saw my father. "But father…"

"Shadow, take him and leave to the Human World."

Before I can argue, a wall blasted and crumbled to pieces. There, I saw the hunters. Guns pointed at us.

**BANG.**

Pain. I saw pain. A hunter had shot father.

**BANG.**

I turned my head. Mother had got hit also.

**BANG.**

Shadow yanked my arm, the bullet barely missing my leg. I heard more shots as we both tried to escape the castle. Shadow yelled some words that I couldn't understand but a black and purple portal appeared and he forced me through it. My life changed forever…

_End of Flashback_

Guns pointed at me and they pulled Aki away from my side. I stood there and watched all of the hunters slowly creeping towards me. I began to become nervous. I felt something cold by my head. A gun.

"You're out numbered."

My heart began to pound when I heard his finger silently touch the gun switch. I began to sweat.

"Surrender vampire."

I began to feel dizzy. I could barely hear Aki yelling.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! Don't hurt him!"

"Calm down child. He needs to die. He's a vampire."

"He is not! He is not! Let go of me!"

"Aki…" I whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I was making everyone's lives worst. "Go ahead…" I could feel Shadow tensing up in the realm. "Shoot."

**Third Person (Normal POV)**

**BANG.**

Aki stopped her thrashing. She heard the shot of the gun. There was no sound at all. Nothing was heard. She looked up and saw Jack's eyes widen. Blood was trickling down the side of his head. Tears welled up and she couldn't control it, they fell right down her cheeks. Until…

"Stop him!"

Her head turned and saw Jack running out the hole. She quickly faced back to the stuff dummy on the ground.

"Don't let that monster escape!"

Leo ran down the steps and tried to stop a hunter from going any further.

"What are you doing child? You're letting the vampire escape!"

"Stop! He wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

Aki fell to her knees as the hunter that was holding on to her let go. Was Jack really a vampire? Did she become friends with a deadly creature? She shook her head. Can't be… He couldn't be a vampire. That was impossible. Jack was human. Purely human.

Jack began to sprint. He had to escape the hunters. Nobody was following him but he couldn't let his guard down. Shadow decided to appear and run alongside Jack, giving him information and where they were going. They had to leave New Domino.

_End or Flashback_

Jack woke up and saw the boy right in front of him. The boy gasped and ran a little farther away from Jack. The blond stared and stood up. He walked over to the boy but he kept backing away. Jack held his hands up slightly meaning he meant no harm. The boy stopped and allowed Jack to come closer up to him.

"Who are you?" Jack heard the boy ask. "What are you?"

The half human stopped and paused. "You saw? Did you see my true form?" The boy nodded. "Then you have already known the answer. I am a vampire. A rare one. Names Jack as half human. Don't tell anyone about my true form."

"I'm Yusei and sure thing."

"You say?"

"No. Yusei. That's my name. Not you say."

Jack smiled. "Nice to meet ya."

"Why are you here at Satellite? I saw you come from the city."

The sky was dark and the moon was up. Yusei looked up. He told Jack that he had to leave.

"Where to?"

"I have to go back home to the orphanage. Martha would kill me since I'm coming home late."

Orphanage. Orphan. Jack remembered first meeting Zora. She said an orphan was a child who doesn't have a parent or guardian.

"You're an orphan?"

Yusei nodded. "Are you?" Jack also nodded. "Then you can come with me."

The crab haired boy started walking away and Jack followed. He didn't know what's going to happen but he thought he might like it here. It reminded him of the home he hate but loved at the same time. _I guess it won't be that bad… _Jack followed Yusei to the orphanage with his duel disk and deck with him. What was going to happen as Jack arrives at the orphanage?

A/N: I'm sorry for the super late update! I had to do things like Vamp said in the beginning. I had homework, projects, and stuff…I'm sorry for the late update and I'll try to update ASAP. Please Review! I sound so desperate…


	8. Filler Chapter

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: Nobody is paired up with Anybody. Ain't that a lovely pairing? Nobody/Anybody. Beautiful

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Vampires, Shadows (in general), death, demons, etc., etc., etc.

Claimer: I own Vamp and Shadow

Warning: My procrastination and some characters may be OOC.

Shadow: Hm? Oh… Hi… *looks over at Vamp* Why do I have to say it?

Vamp: *leans back of seat* 'Cause I said it before. *glares* Now say it before I do it…

Shadow: Fine… Silver is busy. Can't talk. Falkin apologizes. There.

Vamp: *sighs* Good enough. Enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 8 (Which should be Chapter 7), Filler Chapter

"Eh… Yusei, right?"

He nodded.

"Do you still want to know the reason why I came to the Satellite?"

He hesitated but nodded.

Jack smiled. "I came because… To make it simple, I was kicked out of Neo Domino." Yusei stared at Jack as he nervously laughed. "You see, I was hiding the fact that I was a vampire. Then they found out and… The rest you should know. They chased me here."

Yusei looked down a bit. The rest of the way was in silence. It was very late when they arrived at the orphanage. Yusei slowly opened the door and crept inside and….

"YUSEI! WHAT TOOK YOU SOOOOOOOO LONG?"

Yusei almost stumbled over. He looked down and saw a young boy with two younger girls with him. They stared.

"What took you so long?" The boy asked again.

The crab headed boy stared then sighed. "I met this boy and we talked. Then I brought him back here."

The boy crossed his arms. "Then where is he?"

"What are you talking about? He's right-" Yusei turn around but Jack wasn't there with him anymore. "Eh? Where'd he go?"

"Hmp… Did you lie to us?"

"No! I didn't!"

"Then where is he?"

"I-I don't know."

From the roof, Jack heard the whole conversation. He sighed. "Why did I ever agree to come here?" He leaned back on the roof.

"_Why not? It seems fun to be here."_ Shadow said, sitting next to Jack.

"Peh… We're talking about the Satellite here."

Jack looked to his left. Vamp sat there. The vampire turned his head towards Jack.

"You're probably wondering how I'm here sitting next to you." Jack nodded. "I'm a part of you but I can still break my soul out from you. I don't have a physical body because you're my body. I'm just a wondering soul. See?" Vamp stuck his hand out and Jack went to touch it. His hand went through it.

"_Ne, Vamp… Why do you hate the Satellite? It seems like a nice place."_

"Tsk. I never said I hate it. But that I dislike it. I mean, look at this place." He pointed everywhere. "It's a dump here."

Shadow giggled. _"Don't act cool Vamp. We both know that you like this place much, much better than our original home."_

Vamp crossed his arms. "Eh. I told you not to remind me of that place."

"_Come on, Vamp. You know that you love this place and that place."_

"Shut up!"

Jack and Shadow laughed while Vamp glared at them. From a roof opening, a girl watched them with curiosity.

A/N: … … … … …

Vamp: SPEAK ALREADY!

A/N: THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! *rocks back and forth at emo corner*

Jack: … Is she going to be alright?

Shadow: *puts arm around Jack* Softie!

Vamp: Tsk… Anyways… We guess we'll see you later…


	9. Kim

Title: The New Beginning

Chapter Pairings: None… Maybe…

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Claimer: Those two. *points at a vampire drinking chocolate milk while a shadow is stuffing his face with cereal*

Warning: Procrastination. Rushed. OOC?

A/N: … Why am I so bad at updating? WHY? Anyways. Guess how many reviews I got! ZERO! YES! Ah… Well. I guess it's either because I update terribly slow or last chapter was a filler chapter… Hm… I have no idea where this story is heading so I'm trying the best I can to create something FAST. *sighs* I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault. Enjoy.

Chapter 9 (which is chapter 8), Kim

Yusei's POV

I sat on my bed. Where did he go? It was kind of weird that he suddenly disappeared. I sighed and laid back. Was it my imagination that he was there? It was a really high chance that he wasn't there because vampires aren't real, are they? Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep. Then I heard something. A tapping. My eyes opened. I looked towards the window, where the tapping was coming from.

Nothing.

I saw nothing. Nobody was there. I stood up from my lying position and walked towards the window.

Nothing.

Nobody was outside. Just a road with dirt. I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned to see Jack. Wait…

"What the…" I suppressed my shock. "Where did you go?" I whispered.

"I'm not used to having people see me…" He whispered back. I could see a dark figure walking towards my bed. "That's my shadow. His name is Shadow. Creative, huh?"

I stared at the shadow then I looked down to look at Jack's shadow. It wasn't there. That's when I realized that the other person was grey. Only grey. He looked up and smiled.

"Comfy bed."

I blinked a couple times. "Anyway, how did you get here?"

Jack tilts his head a bit. "What do you mean? I've always been near here."

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean, how did you get _in_ here?"

Jack sat down on the bed with his sleeping shadow next to him. "A girl let me in."

"A girl?" Which one?

"The one with brown hair and golden eyes. Her hair was tied into a pony tail. I gotta say… She looked pretty cute."

Brown hair. Golden eyes. Pony tail. Cute? "Do you mean Kimmy?"

Jack settled in his seat. "Sure." He looked at his shadow and smiled. Then he looked at the opposite side of him and that was when I realized that there was another person there. His eyes were scarlet red and that he looked exactly like Jack. The only differences were the eyes and that the other person had darker features like: his hair was a darker blond, Jack wore white clothes while that guy wore black clothes, his skin tone looked greyer than Jacks, etc., etc., etc.

"This is Vamp. He's my vampire self." Vamp looked away. "They have such creative names."

I heard the door open. I turned my head and so did the three other figures. Kimmy was standing there. She looked towards Jack. I followed her gaze. Jack was the only one sitting on the bed. He had his shadow again.

"Jack…" She said quietly.

"Hey, um… Kimmy, right?" She nodded. "Is it alright if I call you Kim?" She nodded again. "Alright. What's up?"

"We have an extra room if you would like to sleep there."

Jack smiled. "That would be nice." He stood up and waved to me saying "Night." As he walked out the door. I just stood and stared.

Boy was I confused…

A/N: Eh… It's short… I think I have writers block… Grr. Anyways… SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT! :D Anyways… I have nothing in my head. Review me any ideas? Thanks.

Please Review… And sorry for the late update.


	10. Left Confused

**I think I'm just going to put an author's note at the beginning then the disclaimer… I don't want to put the same thing over and over again and make you guys bored… Anyways. Welcome to chapter 10 (9)! I can't believe I'm getting this far. Thanks for all you reviewers and all of you who read it (even though it would be great if you reviewed). Okay… Which would be better, me uploading pretty fast but uploading short chapters or taking awhile to upload and upload longer chapters?**

**Anyways… I have been reading a book series lately called the Maximum Ride series. It's really good. If you haven't read it, then I recommend you to read it. If you have read it… I LOVE IGGY! Who's with me? Anyways (third time?), on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D"s but I own my characters**

Chapter 10 (9), Left Confused

The sun's rays shined through Yusei's window and he slowly rubbed his eyes. He could see something in front of him. His vision was still a bit blurred. The blob turned more human like every time he blinked. It was someone grey. Completely grey…

Yusei screamed as he realized someone was on top of him. He slipped and fell of his bed.

"Clumsy human." He heard the person say.

Shadow grinned while Yusei glared at him. "Morning." He turned and saw Jack sitting on a chair while Vamp was leaning against the wall.

"Morning…" He stood up and brushed invisible dust of him. "How'd you get in my room?"

"The door, idiot…" Vamp said, pointing his thumb towards the door. "How else? Crashing through the wall? Jumping in the window? We're not that barbaric…"

The human boy looked frightened while the half human boy laughed. "No need to be harsh, Vamp. We aren't human so he's not used to it." Then he looked a bit confused. "Where you'd learn the words?"

"I'm older than you… Much older…" The vampire turned his head away and crossed his arms. "I want to be back at the city." Yusei saw a sad gleam in Vamp's eyes but that only lasted a second. Vamp glared at Yusei. "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing..."

_Knock-knock._

Kim poked her head in the room. "Good morning Yusei, Jack."

"Morning, Kim." Jack said happily. Vamp and Shadow disappeared and were nowhere in sight.

Yusei was still confused.

NEO DOMINO

Aki was walking up to her class. She was still wondering if those men were right. Was Jack really a vampire? She only knew one person to ask. Aki walked up to a blond hair boy.

"Leo. We need to talk."

The boy stared at her then narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, witch?"

Surprised was shown on Aki's eyes for a split second then narrowed a bit. "It's about your brother."

This time, it was Leo's turn to be surprised. "What about him?" Harshness was filled in his voice.

The magenta hair girl pulled Leo off to a corner where not many people where around. "Is your brother, Jack, truly a vampire? Is he deadly? How does he act? Explain it to me."

Leo blinked a couple times. "First, no, he is not deadly. You are." Aki's face had shown hurt. "Second, why should I tell you?"

"Maybe, I don't know, he's my first and only friend. I care for him." She hissed through her clenched teeth.

The blond eyes widen a bit. He sighed. "Fine. But don't hurt me."

Aki soften a bit. "I won't." Then her eyes narrowed. "But I will if you lie."

He nodded and started explaining. He explained when he first met Jack till the day he left (yesterday). Aki was taken back. She didn't really expect Jack to be a real vampire. Let alone he had a shadow that can come on the surface of the earth. But it didn't matter at the moment. She smiled and Leo thought she was about to go insane.

Why did she smile you ask? Well, she smiled because she knew she wasn't the only weird and different person. Well… Jack wasn't really human, but you get the idea. Aki suddenly turned around.

"Thank you." She whispered and walked away, leaving a confused Leo behind.

**It's always leaving people confused… Ha-ha… Yusei, you'll catch on. Leo, you'll brush it off. How do I know that? I'm controlling you in this story. Ha. Anyways… Why am I doing a bunch of filler chapters? I have no idea. I wanted to continue this but… I'm tired. So. Enjoy your day, and please leave a review. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Happy Times, Not so Happy

**This is chapter 11 (10)! Woo! I'm getting pretty far. Anyways, I'm probably updating a lot of short chapters… And a bunch more filler chapters… I have no idea where this is going… Can anyone give me suggestions? And thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter! Thanks to: - Thank you for reviewing! But no really… I had no reviews. Oh well. After all the procrastination, I think I don't deserve your kindness. On with the chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: *raises hand politely* If I created Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, why am I writing a FANfiction about it? But if you didn't get it, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

Chapter 11 (10), Happy Times, Not so Happy

Yusei stared as Kim showed Jack around. Martha did ask about Jack and Yusei explained, excluding the vampire and shadow part. He wondered if Kim knew Jack was part vampire or not because Vamp and Shadow seem to always disappear when she's around. The boy walked into the (somewhat) living room, finding Kim showing Jack pictures, drawings, games, etc.

"And this is when I first came!" She pointed to a picture with her being hugged and surround by people. "It was super fun!"

Jack stared at the photo. "That's a lot of people… Don't you get claustrophobic?" the girl shook her head. "Were these people… Did they live here?"

"Yeah." Kim smiled. "They got adopted, all of them. Except for Yusei, Ken, Lucy, Lizzy, and I."

The blond kid stared at the photo. They were so happy… Happy… He remembered when he was truly happy… Happy… With his real family… Family…

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran down the hallway, threw a door open, and into the living room. I jumped out the window and snapped out my wings, flying into the sky. I wonder why people think Hell was a terrible place… It was nice and peaceful, or is that just me? Even though everything is mostly red and black, the sky is a redish pink color, and there's a lot of smoke… It's a perfect place!_

_Who am I kidding… I hate this place more than anything… This place is a nightmare. This place was never the place I dreamed of. Nothing can come true here… Nothing…_

_Vamp…? __He heard Shadows voice in his head__**. **__Where are you?_

_I'm just taking a little flight. I'll be back before you know it.__ I thought back._

_Alright… Be careful…__ Then the feeling of someone was there disappeared. Vamp sighed…_

_But he was happy. Even though he lived in a Hell hole… He was happy. Why? His father was the King of Hell. His Uncle was the Devil. His other Uncle was Death. His Aunt was Angel. He had a happy family. His family is kind. And he, Vamp, was gifted with wings. Beautiful (not really) wings. It was like bat wings but… Not. Did that make sense?_

_I wanted to live like this forever… I wanted to be happy forever… At least for the rest of my already-after life… Until… Until… Until I was never going to wake up again._

* * *

_It wasn't like I hated my life… I just… I just thought it could be better. My parents died. I'm alone, living in the streets. It wasn't my fault that my life was like this, right? Who am I kidding… It was totally my fault… How? I don't know… I just know it's my fault._

_I leaned back against the wall. I just want to die. My life was terrible. Death sounded nice. I was happy… Why? Because I could see a white light in front of me. I reached out and my surroundings were changed. I was nowhere. Everything was white and looked like it could go on and on forever. Was I dead? Did I die of starvation? Was I sick or something? Wouldn't I know if I was sick?_

_**Hello there human… I wish to ask a favor?**_

_**No! You said it wrong! It's "I wish for you to do a favor for me."**_

_**It's the same thing!**_

_**No! It's not!**_

_I stared at two figures in front of me. A person that looks exactly like me… And the other one looks like me too but… Is completely gray. They were arguing about something. English?_

"_Um… excuse me…" The two stopped and stared at me. I flushed a light pink."Um… Am I dead…?"_

_They kept staring… And staring… And staring… Staring…_

"_GAH HA HA HA HA HA!" The one with color burst out laughing and fell on the ground, holding his stomach._

_The Grey figure chuckled. My face flushed a dark shade of red._

"_D-Dead? HA HA… Ha.. That's a good one…" Then he stared at me with a serious face, which made me flinch a bit. "But really. You're not dead." I looked disappointed. "Yet…"_

_I blinked. "What?"_

"_Look. My home world is… Destroyed. So I'm here at Earth. I need to blend but I need a human body. The only way to get a human body is to get a human, of course, and… Um… Eat them… Then I could use your body." He rubbed the back of his head. "But the human has to look like the demon… So…"_

_Demon?__ I thought. He's a demon… "When you… Um… Eat me… Do I die?"_

"_Uh… Kind of." He shifted a bit, didn't get comfortable, then sat down. "You'll die for a split second. But I'll be inside your body. I'm gonna be controlling you for most of the time. You'll get the body of a demon. And yeah… So technically… You're dead and I'm controlling your body. Your soul can come and stuff… So you can be alive… UGH! This is so hard to explain!" He started to pull his hair._

"_It's fine… You can eat me."_

_They stared at me with shocked expressions. "Really…?" the demon asked._

"_Yeah… I want to die anyway…"_

_The demon stared at me. He had the right to. I'm a weird kid wanting to die. Kinda suicidal, right? "Before I do that. We must have a proper introduction! My name is Vamp. I'm a vampire. This is Shadow, he's my shadow. And you are?"_

"_My name is Jack…"_

_I saw Vamp smile at me. "Alright, Jackie. Are you sure you're fine with it?" He looked away a bit. "I'm not much of a killer, you know? I just started killing recently. But ignore that…"_

_I nodded. I just wanted to die so bad… I didn't want to live anymore. But I was happy. The demon looked at me then at his shadow and back. He leaned closer to me, close enough that I could feel his breath against my neck. I felt his tongue slithering around on my neck. His saliva felt warm._

"_Thank you, Jack."_

_Then, faster than you can blink, he bit my neck. Not like a vampire bite, where he sucks your blood and you feel lighter. It was like I was taking a drug. It felt good. The pain I mean. I saw my life flash by me. Me being born, playing with my parents, seeing my parents die again, me living off the streets, then… I see myself now. Sitting in the alley, looking into my lifeless eyes. I was going to die. My dream right? But… Why did I feel… Regret?_

"_Jack… Jack?"_

_I felt light headed. "Wh-what happened?"_

_I heard a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, human. Can't kill you yet. But I did suck some of your blood by accident. You're still living but I can control your body. That's a plus, right?"_

"_You can't die…" I looked over at Shadow. "You have regrets. What is your regret?"_

"_I-I don't know…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Jack?" The blond boy blinked and stared at the owner of the voice. Kim looked at him worriedly. "I kept calling your name but you never answered. Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. I was just… Thinking." He smiled kindly. "May I be excused?"

The girl nodded and he left the room. Yusei walked in. "What happened? I heard repeating Jack's name."

Kim looked up at Yusei. "I saw him spaced out. I kept calling his name but it was like he never heard me." She looked down. "I hope he's okay…"

Yusei turned around. "Let me go check on him, 'kay?"

"Alright."

Yusei started up the stairs and turned. He was about to open the door until he heard something. Someone.

"What am I regretting? I still can't figure it out." Jack's voice.

"How should I know? Maybe it's something else." Definitely Vamp's voice.

"Can't be… I felt him regretting." Shadow. I just realize his voice sounds different than before…

"I did too. You know what? I don't care anymore…"

"What? You don't want to be my body anymore?"

"Not that… I don't want to know what I'm regretting anymore…"

"But if you keep regretting, you're going to keep living. Don't you want to die?"

Yusei was shocked. What does this mean? What are they talking about? Why does Jack want to die? It didn't make sense. Jack and his friends were being so happy… Why did he want to die? Maybe he wasn't supposed to hear that… Maybe he came at the wrong time. Maybe he heard them wrong. Yeah… He probably heard them wrong.

"No. You heard us right."

The boy blinked. He realized Jack was there, with the door open. Vamp was leaning against the wall while Shadow was sitting on a chair. Yusei blinked. First he was standing in the hallway, now he was sitting on the bed next to Jack. The blonde boy was staring at the ground.

"You're probably wondering why I want to die…" Yusei nodded. "Here's the story…"

**Woo! I finished the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know you all are probably mad at me… I'm sorry for procrastinating… I'm sorry for not giving what you wanted. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… but PLEASE! MAY YOU REVIEW? PLEASE? I'M ON MY KNEES HERE! BEGGING! I'm not kidding… Anyways… I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to update ASAP. Until then, remember this:**

_**If you believe, you'll succeed. But if you believe too much… You'll fail miserably…**_

**Review please.**


End file.
